Calamidad Ashe
by Bruja Escarlata
Summary: Ashe ha resultado gravemente herida en un asalto. McCree cree saber qué pasó y decide ayudarla. Pero la situación es más complicada, y mientras se encuentran tomando cobertura en un refugio los alrededores son rodeados por un implacable escuadrón de la muerte. El pasado los condiciona, pero tendrán que unir fuerzas si quieren sobrevivir.
1. El Susurro de la Muerte

**Calamidad Ashe**

 **Capítulo 1: El Susurro de la Muerte**

En un punto entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, sintió un repentino dolor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un jadeo. Se encontró mirando al techo del refugio, por lo que pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Ashe intentó incorporarse pero un dolor ardiente le hizo emitir un grito involuntario. Al bajar la mirada vio la herida en su abdomen junto a un reguero de sangre que hacía un camino hasta su ubicación.

Con una mano hizo presión sobre la herida, y trató de usar su otro brazo para afirmarse en un intento por levantarse pero el temblor era muy fuerte. Sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban mientras su visión se volvía borrosa.

No podía pensar con claridad. Respiraba profundamente tratando de evitar un desmayo pero la pérdida de sangre era elevada. Con esfuerzo logró abrir el chaleco negro, pero no pudo terminar de quitárselo. Se quedó observando su camisa blanca teñida de rojo durante unos instantes, a la vez que trataba de recuperar la compostura.

A su alrededor todo estaba en silencio. La habitación tenía una mesa redonda, varias sillas, lockers, un par de camas parecidas a las de un campamento militar y una caja fuerte. El rastro de sangre seguía hasta la única puerta de entrada, que daba a un pasillo.

Era el refugio que ella y su banda habían establecido para encontrarse. Pero no podía recordar con claridad, tenía la mente revuelta. Su concentración estaba en el hecho de que se desangraba.

Se pasó una mano por la herida, confirmando que aparentemente era un balazo. Posiblemente aún tenía el proyectil alojado dentro suyo. ¿Cómo podían haberla alcanzado? Un pensamiento de frustración cruzó por su cabeza. Con algo de las fuerzas que le quedaban le dio un puñetazo al suelo.

Algo había salido mal.

Empezó a arrastrarse con dificultad hacia las camas. No podía pensar con claridad, sólo quería acostarse. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, una mezcla de angustia y desesperación se apoderaba de ella. Miró hacia el rastro de sangre que estaba dejando, con la visión borrosa y notando progresivamente que todo se apagaba a su alrededor, como si entrase en un cuarto hermético. Fue lo último que sintió antes de desmayarse otra vez.

Parecía que el tiempo no transcurría. El aire se sentía espeso. Poco a poco escuchó unos pasos acercándose a paso lento. Ashe alzó los párpados y levantó la mirada, para ver una silueta que se detenía sobre ella. Aquella figura le apuntaba con una pistola. Escuchó la detonación al producirse el disparo...

Ashe abrió los ojos. Aún estaba en el suelo, a centímetros de una cama. Quizás había recordado algo, o quizás era sólo una alucinación. Una manifestación de un deseo de muerte, o una anticipación al final. Sea como fuere, no podía permitirse morir. No de esa manera.

Movió las piernas, desparramando el rastro de sangre por el suelo. Trató de incorporarse nuevamente sin lograrlo. Volvió a golpear el piso, con menos fuerza pero acompañó con un grito de furia.

Extendió la mano que usó para el golpe hacia la cama y tiró de la sábana. La arrastró todo lo que pudo hacia su ubicación en el suelo, quedando parcialmente cubierta antes de quedar inconsciente nuevamente.

Mientras tanto una motocicleta se detuvo fuera de un edificio. El lugar no destacaba mucho, era una construcción fea en un barrio algo abandonado de una gran ciudad. A lo lejos podían verse rascacielos con logotipos de diversas corporaciones.

Jesse McCree apagó el motor, para luego bajarse de la moto con cautela. Conocía el edificio, ya que en otros tiempos había sido uno de los refugios que utilizó cuando pertenecía a los Deadlock.

Observó algunas manchas de sangre en la acera. Fue así que se acercó a un portón que daba a un garaje y lo abrió.

Dentro del mismo se encontró una escena que lo alarmó. La motocicleta de Ashe estaba apoyada contra una pared, aún con el motor en marcha, y una gran cantidad de sangre que iba del vehículo hacia el marco de una puerta. Ese acceso conducía a un pasillo, por donde el rastro continuaba.

McCree salió a la calle, llevó su moto hacia el garaje y cerró el portón. Tras esto se acercó a la motocicleta de Ashe para apagar el motor. Sobre el panel vio aquella vieja fotografía de él y Ashe en otros tiempos. La foto tenía huellas de sangre encima, por lo que McCree decidió adentrarse en el edificio cuanto antes.

El pasillo tenía una iluminación deficiente, pero no era problema para seguir el rastro escarlata que pintaba el suelo. En el camino encontró el rifle Viper tirado cerca de un charco de sangre, por lo que lo levantó.

Fue así que llegó al cuarto de reunión del refugio, donde inmediatamente vio a Ashe en el suelo. Rápidamente dejó caer el rifle para acercarse a ella. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo y comprobó que seguía con vida.

Primero le sacó la sábana y la dejó a un lado. Luego le removió la corbata y el chaleco, para finalmente levantarla con cuidado dejándola en la cama que aún estaba limpia. Por un momento Ashe entreabrió los ojos, luego murmuró casi en un hilo de voz:

—Oh, no... McCree...

McCree esbozó una sonrisa. Ashe seguía siendo Ashe.

Se alejó unos pasos hacia la mesa, mientras sacaba un intercomunicador. Sabía perfectamente a quién llamar.

—¿Angela? —dijo McCree—. Necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	2. Vigilancia en las Sombras

**Capítulo 2: Vigilancia en las Sombras**

McCree había decidido quedarse en Estados Unidos en lugar de viajar a Gibraltar donde el resto de Overwatch se estaba reuniendo. A veces tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Jack para convencerlo de regresar, pero siendo un fugitivo sería difícil.

Desde la Costa Oeste, McCree realizaba tareas de vigilancia sobre el área. La obsesión de Winston era dar con Gabriel, pero McCree aprovechaba para captar todo tipo de actividad de Talon o los crímenes que sean. Inclusive si se tratase de su antigua banda.

Generalmente era una tarea muy aburrida. Pasarse horas frente a los monitores, esperando que apareciera alguna palabra clave o señal. Pero aquella noche la cosa cambió cuando interceptó un extraño mensaje dirigido a alguien de Talon.

No sabía quién era el emisor, pero usaba un canal relativamente inseguro. Hablaba con alguien de Talon, una señal que McCree ya tenía identificada desde hacía un tiempo. Por lo que pudo captar hablaban de una importante suma de dinero.

Decidió marcar ese canal para tenerlo en observación. Sin muchas expectativas, pero pronto empezaría a enterarse cosas más inquietantes.

Una noche el emisor mencionó a los Deadlock. Esto captó el interés de McCree inmediatamente.

Descubrió que la banda iba a cometer un robo. Había muchísimo dinero de por medio, pero lo extraño de momento era que el contacto de Talon parecía querer negociar algo. ¿Los Deadlock trabajando con Talon? Para McCree era imposible. Él la conocía, ella nunca aceptaría cooperar con ellos. Tenían filosofías diferentes.

Y eventualmente llegó la noche en que pudo confirmar que el emisor dio el nombre de una ciudad y un banco donde la banda cometería el robo. Lo último que recibió McCree fue que Talon acordó una suma de dinero con el emisor a cambio de matar a Ashe y frustrar el robo. El contacto dijo que hablaría con Sombra para desplegar un escuadrón de la muerte.

El emisor hablaba con bastante conocimiento. Dijo que sin Ashe la banda se desarmaría rápidamente, agregando que fue demasiado osado planear ese robo.

McCree se alarmó y decidió contactar a Winston. En Gibraltar probablemente no sería la hora ideal para llamar, pero debía hacerlo.

Tras unos minutos de espera, Winston atendió la llamada bostezando.

—McCree, mira la hora. ¿Qué sucede?

—Perdona, pero necesito algo de información.

—¿No podía esperar?

—Claro que no. Talon está planeando eliminar a los Deadlock, y Ashe es su objetivo.

—¿Calamidad Ashe? —preguntó Winston mientras adoptaba una expresión seria.

—Sí. Unos tipos estuvieron hablando al respecto y...

—Espera, espera. Ya no eres un Deadlock, Calamidad Ashe es una criminal buscada. ¿Qué está pasando? —interrumpió Winston.

—La banda va a robar un banco, ahora te estoy enviando las coordenadas. Un sujeto estuvo hablando con un agente de Talon, se refirió a alguien como "Sombra"...

—Espera.

Winston empezó a chequear la información. Suspiró con pesar mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—McCree, sabes que no puedo aprobar una operación en Estados Unidos. Técnicamente estamos proscriptos —explicó Winston.

—Lo sé. Por eso voy a ocuparme personalmente.

—¡Es muy arriesgado!

—Pero tú también sabes que no puedo mirar a otro lado. Tengo códigos de honor. Conozco a Ashe desde hace años, no puedo hacer menos que avisarle —insistió McCree con determinación.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero si han mencionado a Sombra, esto tiene que ser importante.

—¿Sombra? —preguntó McCree, intrigado.

—Es la mejor hacker del mundo. Se pasó a las filas de Talon hace un tiempo. Si la mencionaron en esto, es que va a ser muy peligroso.

—El peligro me tiene miedo, Winston.

—No seas tan impulsivo. Al menos llama a alguien para que te ayude. Angela está cerca de tu ubicación, hacia el sur.

—Si es como dices, no voy a ponerla en riesgo.

—¡Debes trabajar en equipo, McCree!

McCree hizo un gesto de fastidio y no respondió. Winston se aclaró la garganta.

—Estoy viendo las coordenadas que me enviaste. El lugar que van a robar es un banco asociado a Talon. Allí lavan dinero —explicó Winston.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró McCree.

—Claro que es administrado por una organización que hace de pantalla. Talon sólo mueve los hilos —continuó Winston.

—Gracias. Esto va a ser rápido, no te preocupes por mí.

—Es muy peligroso. Pero te conozco, McCree. Sé que vas a hacer lo que quieras.

—Así es.

—Por lo que te deseo suerte, y reporta tu estado. Sabes que no quiero perder a nadie.

—Puedes confiar en mí.

McCree se despidió de Winston para empezar a prepararse. Por la distancia entre su ubicación actual y la ciudad donde estaba el banco sabía que no llegaría a tiempo para anticiparse, pero podía ayudar a repeler un ataque de Talon.

Tomó su revólver, municiones y la llave de su motocicleta. Tenía un largo viaje por delante.

Mientras tanto en su mente repasaba aquella ubicación. Conocía el refugio que solía usar la banda allí. En sus tiempos como Deadlock lo había utilizado para esconderse, dejar que alguna situación se enfríe. Lo que haría sería acudir directamente al banco y luego chequear el refugio.

Si la banda iba a ser emboscada, tenía que estar allí para dar una mano. Y no podía dejar morir a Elizabeth. Quizás las cosas habían cambiado, pero si la mataban sabía que no podría vivir con el peso de pensar que podía haberlo evitado. Ya no tenían la misma relación que antes, pero aún la apreciaba. De parte de ella la sensación no era la misma, pero McCree pensaba que en el fondo no lo odiaba... tanto.

Al salir los primeros rayos de sol, McCree se encaminó a su destino. Sólo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	3. Mis Héroes Nunca Mueren

**Capítulo 3: Mis Héroes Nunca Mueren**

Habían pasado varias horas desde el llamado. McCree se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Chequeó el estado de Ashe varias veces. Seguía con vida pero le daba la impresión de que su respiración era cada vez más débil.

Salió de ese cuarto para ir a la puerta principal del edificio, donde hacía vigilia cada media hora. Parecía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente, pero era su ansiedad. El temor se empezó a apoderar de él, hasta que finalmente la doctora llegó.

McCree la vio llegar desde la puerta. Se saludaron pero la hizo pasar rápidamente. Sospechaba que Talon podía estar vigilando el lugar.

Mercy no llevaba su uniforme de Valkyria, apenas tenía consigo un maletín. Vestía de civil, con elegancia como siempre.

—Angela, ¿no tenías tu equipo? —preguntó McCree, alarmado.

—No, no estaba de servicio —contestó ella, algo evasiva.

—Supongo que no debería preguntar —dijo McCree.

Iban caminando por el hall, hasta que ingresaron en el pasillo cuyo rastro escarlata llevaba al cuarto donde se encontraba Ashe.

—Si tú no preguntas, yo no pregunto —respondió Angela señalando los charcos de sangre. Una mirada de desaprobación apareció en su semblante.

McCree iba a dar una explicación pero Angela lo silenció mientras se acercaba a la cama. Inspeccionó un poco el estado de Ashe, luego emitió un suspiro.

—No va a ser fácil. Acércame un par de sillas, por favor —solicitó Angela.

McCree agarró una silla con cada mano y las ubicó al lado de la cama. Sobre una de ellas Angela puso su maletín, del que empezó a sacar varios instrumentos médicos. En la otra silla colocó un pequeño recipiente.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó McCree.

—No en este momento. Lo que sí deberías hacer es limpiar todo ese desastre.

—De acuerdo, pero también estaré atento a lo que pase afuera.

Salió del cuarto dejando a Angela hacer su trabajo. Fue hasta un armario de mantenimiento que había en el hall, de allí sacó un balde y un trapo. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que dedicarse a eso pero era cierto que necesitaban borrar esos rastros, aunque recordaba que los habitantes de ese edificio no acostumbraban a preguntar demasiado.

Sin embargo se pasó un buen rato frotando los suelos. Había limpiado el garaje y buena parte del pasillo cuando Angela lo llamó.

Ambos ingresaron en el cuarto de reuniones. Ashe seguía inconsciente, pero parecía respirar con más estabilidad. McCree advirtió una bala en el recipiente que Angela había dejado junto a la cama.

Ashe tenía un vendaje por el abdomen, y la parte inferior de la camisa levantada. Angela hizo un gesto de decepción.

—Normalmente debería cambiarle la ropa manchada de sangre, pero dudo que haya algo aquí.

McCree hizo un gesto afirmativo y se acercó a los lockers. Estaban cerrados pero no parecían ser demasiado fuertes. Usó su brazo mecánico para romper las cerraduras. Encontró municiones, armas, dinero y ropas. Tomó una camisa blanca y se la acercó a Angela.

Ella la recibió, y luego miró al locker.

—Bueno. Ahora sí necesito que salgas —dijo Mercy.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto.

McCree regresó al pasillo a seguir limpiando. Sin embargo tras unos minutos su instinto lo hizo ponerse de pie.

Se dirigió al hall, y desde una ventana miró con cautela. Aún era de día, no parecía haber nadie en las calles... pero sí captó fugazmente un reflejo en un techo, en diagonal a su ubicación.

—¿Francotiradores? Ya saben que estamos aquí... —murmuró.

Talon tenía que estar bastante ensañado como para seguir adelante con su plan de asesinato. El robo al banco fue frustrado, ¿qué más querían?

Mientras seguía enfocado en sus pensamientos, Angela llegó al hall y lo llamó. Ambos regresaron al cuarto, McCree explicando lo que sucedía afuera.

Pero una vez allí, Angela le dijo que necesitaba su sangre. Ashe requería una transfusión.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó McCree.

—Es urgente. Todas mis medicinas hicieron un trabajo milagroso, pero no restauran la sangre perdida. Y si afuera están esperando a que nos asomemos para dispararnos, no hay tiempo que perder —contestó Angela.

—Cierto, esto va a ser una galería de tiro.

Procedieron con la transfusión de sangre rápidamente. Angela había cambiado las ropas de Ashe con las que encontró en uno de los lockers. Dejó las que estaban manchadas en un rincón de la habitación.

El recipiente con la bala se encontraba sobre la mesa. McCree tenía una sospecha al respecto, pero verdaderamente esperaba estar equivocado. Si Talon había enviado a sus especialistas, la situación sería más complicada.

—¿Y por qué tenemos visitas? —preguntó Angela.

—Sí, bueno... son de Talon.

Angela disimuló una expresión de malestar.

—Me dijiste que la habían herido en un combate pero no mencionaste a Talon.

—Perdona, sé que son peligrosos y esta es una situación muy excepcional...

—Sabes que hubiese acudido —dijo Mercy, mirándolo a los ojos. Se veía decepcionada.

McCree lamentaba encontrarse en esa situación. Angela lo interpretaba como una falta de confianza, pero él quería haber sido precavido. Enfrentado con la reacción de ella, se daba cuenta de su error. No necesitaba ocultarle nada, Angela siempre respaldaría a sus colegas y amigos.

Aún en una situación tan excepcional como esa. Sin apoyo de Overwatch, fuera de cualquier tipo de operación planificada y con Talon a las puertas.

 **Continuará.**


	4. Por un Puñado de Dólares

**Capítulo 4: Por un Puñado de Dólares**

Era una tarde tranquila en un pequeño diner ubicado a la vera de un camino desierto. Apenas había unos clientes dispersos por varias mesas, los encargados y la cajera hacían su trabajo como siempre. Y en una mesa de un rincón dos sujetos agurdaban. Uno de ellos era enorme, tenía una máscara y varios tatuajes. El otro era más pequeño pero tenía una escalofriante expresión de locura en el rostro. El gigante permanecía en silencio mientras su compañero bebía una taza de té.

La mirada de todos los presentes fue hacia la puerta cuando escucharon la campanilla. Ante ellos estaba Calamidad Ashe, rifle en mano, acompañada por su banda. El enorme Bob, los Trillizos, Bars y el Bandido Steve.

Poco a poco los clientes y encargados se retiraron del lugar. Ashe se acercó a los dos desconocidos del rincón, mientras su tropa la seguía de cerca.

—Pensaba que este tipo de reuniones se hacían en sótanos secretos o cuevas —comentó Junkrat, dando un sorbo a su taza.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Soy la dueña de esta región! —contestó Ashe con una sonrisa.

—Jamison Fawkes —dijo Junkrat extendiendo la mano.

Pero Ashe no recibió el saludo. Tomó una silla por el respaldo, la apartó de la mesa y se sentó.

—No estrecho manos hasta haber cerrado el negocio —espetó con dureza.

Los Trillizos aprobaron con gestos y murmullos. Bob se acercó hasta quedar apenas por detrás de Ashe.

Junkrat retiró la mano, para luego mirar a los presentes con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien. Mi socio Roadhog y yo escuchamos que necesitan algo muy específico.

—Tengo entendido que hablaron con Zeke, aquí presente —dijo Ashe y señaló con el pulgar a uno de los trillizos.

Junkrat los miró e hizo un gesto exagerado como si los escudriñara.

—Difícil decir...

—Sí, fue conmigo, jefa —contestó Zeke, fastidiado.

—Entonces saben que buscamos un par de especialistas en explosivos. Sobre todo en cajas fuertes —continuó Ashe.

—Somos los mejores. También cobramos como los mejores —respondió Junkrat.

—Tomando en cuenta todo lo que vamos a sacar eso no debería ser un problema —replicó Ashe.

Ashe observaba detenidamente al dúo. Fawkes, detrás de sus palabras con cierta actitud informal dejaba entrever algo más impredecible, salvaje. Su colega daba la impresión de estar en alerta, listo para atacar a la menor señal. Parecían los indicados para el trabajo, siempre que supieran seguir órdenes.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué estamos robando? Porque no creo que sea el tesoro de Vaswani—dijo Junkrat con sorna.

—Es un banco. El banco central Kaplan —respondió Ashe.

La expresión de Junkrat cambió por una de genuino interés.

—Eso sí que es osadía —observó Junkrat.

—Así es como debe ser. ¿Entonces participan?

Junkrat se tomó unos segundos. Miró a Roadhog que permanecía en silencio, imperturbable. Finalmente Junkrat se empezó a reír como un maniático.

—¡Claro! Prometo un trabajo explosivo. Queremos un cincuenta por ciento del total.

—Treinta —replicó Ashe.

—Cuarenta y cinco.

—Treinta y cinco.

—Cuarenta.

Ashe sonrió, hizo un leve gesto afirmativo.

—Hecho.

Ella se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Junkrat. Ahora sí estrecharon las manos, sellando el acuerdo.

—Mañana a esta hora quiero que estén aquí. El Bandido Steve pasará a buscarlos, continuaremos en nuestra base —dijo Ashe mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

—¡Espléndido!

—Será hasta entonces.

Ashe saludó haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza y tocando el ala del sombrero. Se dio vuelta alejándose con su escolta.

—¡Tengan un buen día! —exclamó Junkrat.

Una vez que se retiraron Junkrat le dio un sorbo a lo que quedaba de té, pero estaba frío.

—Interesante, ¿eh, amigo?

—Son suicidas —comentó Roadhog.

—¿Crees que podamos negociar el cincuenta con Manopla? Esta es una oportunidad de oro.

—Van a meterse con Talon. Podemos sacar ventaja —agregó Roadhog en un gruñido.

Tras ser expulsados de los Junkers, Fawkes y su guardaespaldas intentaron regresar sin éxito. Vagando por el mundo conocieron a alguien que les prometió fortunas a cambio de utilizar sus talentos para las actividades terroristas de Talon. No se lo pensaron dos veces.

Sin ser parte formal de la organización eran aliados valiosos, y conocían las bases de Talon en la región. De esa manera no asaltaban a sus propios socios.

Sabiendo lo que planeaban los Deadlock, Junkrat vio rápidamente la oportunidad de cobrar una buena recompensa. Qué apropiado para un western ser un cazarrecompensas inesperado.

 **Continuará.**


End file.
